Taking Duel Academy by Storm
by HOLLOWTGH
Summary: This is a Self Insert fic to help with my YGO addiction, Pairing TBD in a poll between: Ishizu Ishtar, Tania, Sarina, Dark Magician Girl, Camula, Yubel and Alexis. 1st chapter is a long A/N and 2 to 4 are the Deck lists.
1. LOOOOONG AN

**A/N: I know I know another fic but I have a very good reason! I've been playing a lot of Yu-Gi-Oh Legacy of the Duelist this week on my PS4 so writing a Yu-Gi-Oh fic got realllllllllllly stuck in my head. Bu with the creation of a new fic means that I'm going to have to put a few on hiatus, I'm going for the ones that I'm really struggling to come up with ideas with. Any fic I put on hiatus will eventually be continued but anyone is free to adopt them as long as they let me know 1st and sends me a link to the fic once it's posted, the fics I've chosen to put on hiatus are..."Rise of a Legend" my Pokemon fic and (this one may get me some pissed of PMs...) "New Player in the Game." As I said these fics WILL BE CONTINUED! But at a later date. I hope ya'll ain't too mad at me and this fic will make up for it. As for "Naruto in Thedas" and "Harry Potter and the Time Fate Finally Did Him a Favor" the former's next chapter is half way done and I'll start the next chapter of the latter once I've completed that.**

 **So again sorry for the long wait, sorry for the hiatus'd fics and sorry for starting a new fic but in my defence I'm only human and can only do what my brain demands and brainy wants some Yu-Gi-Oh!**

 **Now onto the new fic, this is a self insert as I'm not a big fan of any of the main leading males in any of the Yu-Gi-Oh series and tbh I can't be arsed with making another crossover at the moment so deal with it! :).**

 **Now I've always wondered to myself "How can I make a Yu-Gi-Oh fic without being able to make a realistic duel?" And then it hit me just as I was falling asleep! On Legacy of the Duelist I've made 3 decks for this fic, I shall number each other the cards e.g. 1. Man Eater Bug, 2. Time Wizard and so on, then I will find the deck of the person my insert is dueling e.g. Jaden and number his deck, then I shall use an online random number generator for the card draws. If my explination doesn't make sense then don't worry, it makes sense to me which tbh is all that matters right now.**

 **Anywho this is basically the explination chapter and the 3 after are the generic deck list chapters since I have 3 decks, and hopefully the real chapter will follow by the end of the weekend.**

 **I was tempted to base this fic in the original Yu-Gi-Oh series but I'm finding it hard to figure out how to put myself into it with Yugi as the main man whereas GX is quite a bit easier so we'll be going for that.**

 **Now I'm no pro with Yu-Gi-Oh so yes many of you will most likely be able to make better decks then me but don't go commenting about how bad my decks are, as I said I'm no pro and I'm working with the cards I currently have on my Legacy of the Duelist profile so yeah...**

 **I will not be including Syncro, XYZ or Pendulum cards for multiple reasons, 1. I think the last 2 over complicate the game waaaaay too much with syncros being verrry borderline for me, 2. I haven't even watched ZEXAL or ARC-V so I still don't get how to use them and I seriously can't be bother with learning that crap so yeah...no syncro, XYZ or Pendulums and that's final.**

 **Next on this very long A/N page (which I'm very sorry for) is once again about my inexperience with Yu-Gi-Oh, I used to play the card game in school maaaany years ago and as I said I'm currently playing Legacy of the Duelist so I'm more of a casual Yu-Gi-Oh fan so if anyone wants to suggest cards to add to my deck (again no syncro, tuner, XYZ or Pendulums) and are going to do it in a polite way then feel free to suggest them in a review or PM. Keep in mind that I'll only add them if I think they'll go in well with the kind of decks I have and adding a card will require me removing one so feel free to suggest a card to remove too. (HAVE I MENTIONED HOW HARD IT IS TO KEEP A DECK DOWN TO 40 CARDS?! HATE IT SO MUCH!)**

 **Now the final subject...pairing...Hey it's a HOLLOWTGH fic there's gotta be a pairing! I'll be putting a poll up to decide the pairing, it will be GX girls, MAYBE Orig YGO girls but no one from 5Ds, ZEXAL or ARC-V.**

 **Now that I'm done talking feel free too check out the decks, if you don't wanna then I hope this fic looks good enough for you to read, if not then I'm sorry you feel that way.**

 **Till next time**

 **HOLLOWTGH OUT!**


	2. Burn Deck

**Deck One: Fire**

1\. Abaki: 4-Star, Fire, Fiend, ATT: 1700 DEF: 1100, Effect: When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard by battle, both players take 500 damage.

2\. Burning Land: Continueous Spell: Destroy all Field Spell Cards on the field. Inflict 500 points of damage to each player's Life Points during his/her Standby Phase

3\. Fencing Fire Ferret: 4-Star, Fire, Beast. ATT: 1700 DEF: 600, Effect: If this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; destroy that target, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to your opponent

4\. Final Flame: Normal Spell: Inflict 600 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points

5\. Fire Princess: 4-Star, Fire, Pyro, ATT: 1300 DEF: 1500, Effect: Each time you gain Life Points. Inflict 500 damage to your opponent

6\. Fire TrooperL 3-Star, Fire, Warrior, ATT: 1000 DEF: 1000, Effect: When this card is summoned, you can send it to the Graveyard to inflict 1000 damage to your opponent

7\. Goka, the Pyre of Malice: 6-Star, Fire, Zombie, ATT: 2200, DEF: 1900, Effect: If you control a Fire monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When you do: Target 1 Fire monster you control; destroy that target. During each of your Standby Phases: Special Summon 1 "Fireball Token" (1-Star Fire, Pyro. ATT: 100, DEF: 100) in Defence Position. You can Tribute 1 other Fire monster; this card gains 500 ATT until the End Phase.

8\. Incandescent Ordeal: Ritual Spell, This card is used to Ritual Summon "Legendary Flame Lord". You must also Tribute monsters whose total Levels equal 7 or more from the field or your hand

9\. Legendary Flame Lord: 7-Star, Fire, Spellcaster, Ritual, ATT: 2400, DEF: 2000, Effect: This Card can only be Ritual summoned with the Ritual Spell Card "Incandescent Ordeal". You must also Tribute monsters whose total Levels equal 7 or more from the field or your hand. Each time you or your opponent activates 1 spell card, put 1 spell counter on this card. Remove 3 spell counters from this card to destroy all the monsters on the field except this card.

10\. Magic Cylinder: Trap, When an Oppnent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate that attack, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to it's Attack.

11\. Magic Jammer: Counter Trap, When a Spell Card is activated: Discard 1 card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it

12\. Mirror Force: Trap, When an Opponent's moster declares an attack: Destroy all Attack Position monters your opponent controls

13\. Molten Destruction: Field Spell, Increase the Attack of all Fire monsters by 500 points and decrease their Defence by 400 Points

14\. Negate Attack: Counter Trap, When an Opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack. then end the Battle Phase

15\. Ordeal of a Traveler: Continueous Trap, When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Your opponent chooses 1 random card in your hand and calls the type of the card (Monster, Spell or Trap), and if they call it wrong, return the attacking monster to the hand

16\. Polymerization: Normal Spell, Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials

17\. Raging Flame Sprite: 3-Star, Fire, Pyro, ATTL 100, DEF 200, Effect: This card can attack your opponent directly. If this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent by a direct attack: This card gains 1000 Attack

18\. Robbin' Goblin: Continueous Trap, Each time a monster you control inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, your opponent discards 1 random card

19\. Royal Firestorm Guards: 4-Star Fire, Pyro, ATT: 1700, DEF: 1200, Effect: If this card is Normal Summoned: Target 4 Pyro-Type monsters in your Graveyard; shuffle all 4 into the Deck, then draw 2 cards

20\. Sakuretsu Armor: Trap, When an Opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster, destroy that target

21\. Salamandra: Equip Spell, Equip only to a Fire monster. It gains 700 Attack

22\. Secret Barrel: Trap, Inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each card in their hand and for each card they control

23\. Solar Flare Dragon: 4-Star, Fire, Pyro, ATT 1500, DEF: 1000, Effect While you control another Pyro-Type monster, this card cannot be attacked. During each of your End Phases: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent

24\. Solar Flare Dragon X2

25\. Solar Flare Dragon X3

26\. Spell Absorption: Continueous Spell, Each time a Spell Card is activated, gain 500 Life Points immediately after it resolves

27\. Spring of Rebirth: Continueous Spell, Increase your Life Points by 500 points every time monsters return from the field to the owner's hand

28\. Stray Asmodian: 3-Stars. Fire, Fiend, ATT: 1300, DEF: 1700, Effect: When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard by batter, bother players gain 800 Life Points

29\. Swords of Revealing Light: Normal Spell, Flip all monsters your opponent controls face-up. This card remains on the field for 3 of your opponents turns. While this card is face-up on the field, monsters your opponent controls cannot declare an attack

30\. Terraforming: Normal Spell, Add 1 field spell card from your deck to your hand

31\. Tower of Babel: Continueous Trap, Each time a Spell Card is activated, place one Spell Counter on this card when that Spell Card resolves. If the 4th spell counter is placed on this card: Destory this card, and if you do, the player who activated the Spell Card at that time takes 3000 damage

32\. UFO Turtle: 4-Star, Fire, Machine, ATT: 1400, DEF: 1200, Effect, When this card is destroyed by battle and send to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 Fire monster with 1500 or less Attack from your Deck, in face-up Attack Position

33\. UFO Turtle X2

34\. UFO Turtle X3

35\. Volcanic Blaster: 3-Stars, Fire, Pyro, ATT: 1200, DEF: 600, Effect, When this card is destroyed and send to the Graveyard by battle, you can place 1 "Volcanic" monster in your Deck on top of your Deck

36\. Volcanic Hammerer: 5-Stars, Fire, Pyro, ATT 2400, DEF: 1500, Effect, Once per turn, you can inflict damager to your opponent equal to the number of "Volcanic" monsters in your Graveyard x200. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack during this turn

37\. Volcanic Recharge: Trap, Return up to 3 "Volcanic" monster Cards from your Graveyard to your Deck

38\. Volcanic Slicer: 4-Stars, Fire, Pyro, ATT: 1800, DEF: 1200, Effect, Once per turn, you can inflict 500 damage to your opponent. If you activate this effect, this card cannot attack during this turn

39\. Volcanic Slicer X2

40\. Volcanic Slicer X3

 **Fusion Monsters**

Blaze Fenix, the Burning Bombardment Bird: 8-Stars, Fire, Pyro, ATT: 2800, DEF: 2300, Fusion Materials: 1 Machine-Type monster + 1 Pyro-Type Monster, Effect, Once per turn, during your Main Phase: You can inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each card on the field. This card cannot attack during the turn you activate this effect


	3. TROLL DECK

**TROLL DECK!**

1\. Black Illusion Ritual: Ritual Spell, This card is used to Ritual Summon "Relinquished". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 1 or more

2\. Bowganian: 3-Stars, Dark. Machine, ATT: 1300, DEF: 1000, Effect During each of your Standby Phases: Inflict 600 damage to your opponent

3\. Bowganian X2

4\. Exodia the Forbidden One: 3-Stars, Dark, Spellcaster, ATT: 1000, DEF: 1000, Effect, If you have "Right Leg of the Forbidden One", "Left Leg of the Forbidden One", "Right Arm of the Forbidden One" and "Left Arm of the Forbidden One" in addition to this card in your hand, you win the duel

5\. Grave Squirmer: 1-Star, Dark, Fiend, ATT: 0, DEF: 0, Effect, If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Target 1 card on the field; destroy that taget

6\. Left Arm of the Forbidden One: 1-Star, Dark, Spellcaster, ATT 200, DEF 300

7\. Left Leg of the Forbidden One: 1-Star, Dark, Spellcaster, ATT 200, DEF 300

8\. Level Limit-Area B: Continueous Spell, Change all face-up Level 4 or higher monsters to Defence Position

9\. Magic Cylinder: Trap, When an Oppnent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate that attack, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to it's Attack.

10\. Magic Jammer: Counter Trap, When a Spell Card is activated: Discard 1 card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it

11\. Magician of Faith: 1-Star, Light, Spellcaster, ATT 300, DEF 400, Effect, FLIP: Target 1 Spell Card in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand

12\. Cyber Tutu: 3-Stars, Earth, Warrior, ATT 1000, DEF 800, Effect: If the Attack of each monster your opponent controls is higher than the attack of this card, this card can attack your opponent directly

13\. Man-Eater Bug: 2-Stars, Earth, Insect, ATT 450, DEF 600, Effect, FLIP: Target 1 monster on the field; destroy that target

14\. Man-Eater Bug X2

15\. Marshmallon: 3-Stars, Light, Fairy, ATT 300, DEF 500, Effect, After damage calculation. if this card was attacked, and was face-down at the start of the damage ster: The attacking player takes 1000 damager. Cannot be destroyed by battle

16\. Mashmallon X2

17\. Mashmallon Glasses: Continueous Spell, While this card and "Marshmallon" are face-up on your side of the field, your opponent cannot select a card other than "Mashmallon" as an attack target

18\. Messenger of Peace: Continueous Spell, Monsters with 1500 or more Attack cannot declare an attack. During each of your Standby Phases, pay 100 Life Points or destroy this card

19\. Mirror Force: Trap, When an Opponent's moster declares an attack: Destroy all Attack Position monters your opponent controls

20\. Negate Attack: Counter Trap, When an Opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack. then end the Battle Phase

21\. Ooguchi: 1-Star, Water, Aqua, ATT 300, DEF 250, Effect, This monster may attack your opponent's Life Points directly

22\. Ooguchi X2

23\. Ordeal of a Traveler: Continueous Trap, When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Your opponent chooses 1 random card in your hand and calls the type of the card (Monster, Spell or Trap), and if they call it wrong, return the attacking monster to the hand

24\. Raging Flame Sprite: 3-Star, Fire, Pyro, ATTL 100, DEF 200, Effect: This card can attack your opponent directly. If this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent by a direct attack: This card gains 1000 Attack

25\. Raigeki Break: Trap, Discard 1 card, then target 1 card on the field; destroy it

26\. Relinquished: 1-Star, Dark, Spellcaster, Ritual, ATT 0, DEF 0, Effect, You can Ritual Summon this card with "Black Illusion Ritual". Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; equip that target to this card, (you can only equip one monster at a time to this card with this effect.) This card's Attack and Defence become equal to that equipped monster's. If this card would be destroyed by battle, destroy that equipped monster instead. While equipped with that monster, any battle damage you take from battles involving this card inflicts equal effect damage to your opponent

27\. Right Arm of the Forbidden one: 1-star, Dark, Spellcaster, ATT 200, DEF 300

28\. Right Leg of the Forbidden One: 1-Star, Dark, Spellcaster, ATT 200, DEF 300

29\. Robbin' Goblin: Continueous Trap, Each time a monster you control inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, your opponent discards 1 random card

30\. Sakuretsu Armor: Trap, When an Opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster, destroy that target

31\. Seismic Crasher: 3-Stars, Earth, Rock, ATT 1400, DEF 300, Effect, Twice per turn, you can send 1 face-up Continuous Spell or Continuous Trap card you control to the Graveyard to inflict 500 damage to your opponent

32\. Seven Tools of the Bandit: Counter Trap, When a Trap Card is activated: Pay 1000 LP, negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it

33\. Shooting Star Bow-Ceal: Equip Spell, The equipped monster loses 1000 Attack, but it can attack your opponent directly

34\. Spell Absorption: Continueous Spell, Each time a Spell Card is activated, gain 500 Life Points immediately after it resolves

35\. Spell Economics: Continuous Spell, You do not pay Life Points to activate Spell Cards

36\. Spring of Rebirth: Continueous Spell, Increase your Life Points by 500 points every time monsters return from the field to the owner's hand

37\. Stray Asmodian: 3-Stars. Fire, Fiend, ATT: 1300, DEF: 1700, Effect: When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard by batter, bother players gain 800 Life Points

38\. Swords of Revealing Light: Normal Spell, Flip all monsters your opponent controls face-up. This card remains on the field for 3 of your opponents turns. While this card is face-up on the field, monsters your opponent controls cannot declare an attack

39\. Time Wizard: 2-Stars, Light, Spellcaster. ATT 500, DEF 400, Effect, Once per turn: You can toss a coin and call it. If you call it right, destroy all monsters your opponent controls. If you call it wrong destroy all monsters you control, and if you do, you take damage equal to hald the total Attack that those destroyed monsters had on the field

40\. Trap Master: 3-Stars, Earth, Warrior, ATT 500, DEF 1100, Effect, FLIP: Select 1 Trap Card on the field and destroy it. If the selected card is Set, pick up and see the card. If it is a Trap Card, it is destroyed. If it is a Spell Card, return it to its original position


	4. Spellcaster Deck

**Spellcaster Deck**

1\. Black Magic Ritual: Ritual Spell, This card is used to Ritual Summon "Magician of Black Chaos". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 8 or more

2\. Blizzard Princess: 8-Stars, Water, Spellcaster, ATT 2800, DEF 2100, Effect: you can Tribute Summon this card in face-up Attack Position by Tributing 1 Spellcaster-Type monster. After this card was Normal Summoned, your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards for the rest of that turn

3\. Blue Dragon Summoner: 4-Star, Wind, Spellcaster, ATT 1500, DEF 600, Effect: If this card is send from the field to the Graveyard: You can add 1 Dragon, Warrior or Spellcaster-Type Normal Monster from your Deck to your Hand

4\. Bound Wand: Equip Spell, Equiponly to a Spellcaster-Type monster that has a Level. It gains Attack equal to its level x100. If the equipped monster is destroyed by your opponent's card )by battle or card effect) and sent to the Graveyard as a result: You can special Summon that monster

5\. Breaker the Magical Warrior: 4-Star, Dark, Spellcaster, ATT 1600, DEF 1000, Effect: If this card is Normal Summoned: Place 1 Spell Counter on it (Max. 1). This card gains 300 Attack for each spell counter on it. You can remove 1 spell counter from this card, target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that card

6\. Chaos Command Magician: 6-Star, Light, Spellcaster, ATT 2400, DEF 1900, Effect: Negate the effect of a monster card that targets this 1 card

7\. Dark Magic Attack, Normal Spell, If you control a "Dark Mgaician": Destroy all spell and trap cards your opponent controls

8\. Dark Magic Curtain, Normal Spell, Pay half your Life Points: Special Summon 1 "Dark Magician" from your Deck. You cannot Summon other monsters the turn you activate this card (but you can set)

9\. Dark Magician: 7-Stars, Dark, Spellcaster, ATT: 2500, DEF: 2100

10\. Dark Magician: 7-Stars, Dark, Spellcaster, ATT: 2500, DEF: 2100

11\. Dark Magician: 7-Stars, Dark, Spellcaster, ATT: 2500, DEF: 2100

12\. Dark Magician Girl: 6-Stars, Dark, Spellcaster, ATT: 2000, DEF: 1700, Effect: This card gains 300 Attack for every "Dark Magician" or "Magician of Black Chaos" in either player's Graveyard

13\. Gemini Elf: 4-Stars, Light, Spellcaster, ATT: 1900, DEF: 900

14\. Incandescent Ordeal: Ritual Spell, This card is used to Ritual Summon "Legendary Flame Lord". You must also Tribute monsters whose total Levels equal 7 or more from the field or your hand

15\. Legendary Flame Lord: 7-Star, Fire, Spellcaster, Ritual, ATT: 2400, DEF: 2000, Effect: This Card can only be Ritual summoned with the Ritual Spell Card "Incandescent Ordeal". You must also Tribute monsters whose total Levels equal 7 or more from the field or your hand. Each time you or your opponent activates 1 spell card, put 1 spell counter on this card. Remove 3 spell counters from this card to destroy all the monsters on the field except this card.

16\. Magic Cylinder: Trap, When an Oppnent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate that attack, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to it's Attack.

17\. Magic Jammer: Counter Trap, When a Spell Card is activated: Discard 1 card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it

18\. Magical Dimension: Quick-Play Spell, If you control a Spellcaster-Type monster: Target 1 monster you control; Tribute that target, then Special Summon 1 Spellcaster-Type monster from your hand, then you can destroy 1 monster on the field

19\. Magical Hates: Trap Card, During your opponent's Battle Phase: Choose 2 non-monster cards from your deck and 1 monster you control. Shuffle those 3 cards and set them on the field in Defence Position. The 2 cards chosen from your deck are treated as Normal Monsters (Attack 0 Defence 0) and are destroyed at the end of the Battle Phase

20\. Magical Marionette: 5-Stars, Dark, Spellcaster, ATT 2000, DEF 1000, Effect: Each time a spell card is activated, place 1 spell counter on this card when that spell card resolves. This card gains 200 Attack for each Spell Counter on it. You can remove 2 spell counters from this card, then target 1 monster on the field; destroy that target

21\. Magician of Black Chaos: 8-Stars, Dark, Spellcaster, Ritual, ATT 2800, DEF 2600, You can Ritual Summon this card with "Black Magic Ritual"

22\. Magician of Faith: 1-Star, Light, Spellcaster, ATT 300, DEF 400, Effect, FLIP: Target 1 Spell Card in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand

23\. Magician of Faith X2

24\. Magician's Valkyria: 4-Star, Light, Spellcaster, ATT 1600, DEF 1800, Effect: Your opponent cannot target face-up Spellcaster-Type monsters for Attacks, except this one

25\. Mirror Force: Trap, When an Opponent's moster declares an attack: Destroy all Attack Position monters your opponent controls

Attack: Counter Trap, When an Opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack. then end the Battle Phase

27\. Old Vindictive Magician: 2-Stars, Dark, Spellcaster, ATT 450, DEF 600, Effect: FLIP: Target 1 Monster your Opponent controls; destroy that target

28\. Ordeal of a Traveler: Continueous Trap, When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Your opponent chooses 1 random card in your hand and calls the type of the card (Monster, Spell or Trap), and if they call it wrong, return the attacking monster to the hand

29\. Raigeki Break: Trap, Discard 1 card, then target 1 card on the field; destroy it

30\. Sage's Stone: Normal Spell, If you control a face-up "Dark Magician Girl": Special Summon 1 "Dark Magician" fron your hand or deck

31\. Sakuretsu Armor: Trap, When an Opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster, destroy that target

32\. Skilled Dark Magician: 4-Stars, Dark, Spellcaster, ATT 1900, DEF 1700, Effect: Each time a spell card is activated, place 1 spell counter on this card when that spell card resolves (Max. 3). You can Tribute this card with 3 spell counters on it; Special Summon 1 "Dark Magician" from your hand, deck or graveyard

33\. Skilled Dark Magician X2

34\. Sorcerer of Dark Magic: 9-Stars. Dark, Spellcaster, ATT 3200, DEF 2800, Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned/set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 2 Level 6 or higher Spellcaster-Type monsters,and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. During each player's turn, when a Trap Card is activated: You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. This card must be face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect

35\. Soul Exchange: Normal Spell, Target 1 monster your opponent controls; this turn, if you Tribute a monster, you must Tribute that monster, as if you controlled it. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this card

36\. Spell Absorption: Continueous Spell, Each time a Spell Card is activated, gain 500 Life Points immediately after it resolves

37\. Spring of Rebirth: Continueous Spell, Increase your Life Points by 500 points every time monsters return from the field to the owner's hand

38\. Swords of Revealing Light: Normal Spell, Flip all monsters your opponent controls face-up. This card remains on the field for 3 of your opponents turns. While this card is face-up on the field, monsters your opponent controls cannot declare an attack

39\. The Tricky: 5-Stars, Wind, Spellcaster, ATT 2000, DEF 1200, Effect: You can Special Summon this card (From your hand) by discarding 1 card

40\. Tricky Spell 4: Quick-Play Spell, Send 1 face-up "The Tricky" you control to the Graveyard; Special Summon "Tricky Tokens" (Spellcaster-Type/Wind/Level 5/Attack 2000/Defence 1200) in Defence Position, equal to the number of monsters your opponent controls. "Tricky Tokens" cannot declare an attack

 **A/N: And those are the 3 decks (may add more may not, who knows?) Don't forget if you have any suggestions of cards to add or remove the tell me in a review or PM (already had a few that I'm thinking about.) BTW if anyone has YGO Legacy of the Duelist on PS4 (Or just has PS4 W.E) feel free to add me "HOLLOWTGH". Would love to duel ya once my internet stops being a temper tantrum having lil bitch -.- (Even though I suck). As I said I hope to have the 1st ACTUAL chapter of this out by this weekend or Monday so yeah :). Don't forget to check out the poll for the pairing (which I'll be sorting out shortly after I post this). Till next time children**

 **HOLLOWTGH OUT!**


	5. Chapter 1 Entrance Exam

**A/N: Welp here it is, I hope that this actually goes as well as I've hyped it lol. Another good thing about Crunchyroll is that it has all the Yu-Gi-Oh GX episodes on it dubbed so I can watch the episodes as I write so I shouldn't lose inspiration (knock on wood) not saying it'll all be canon but it is a useful guideline to have is it not?**

 **Now I'm hoping the way I'm starting this fic hasn't been done before, I haven't seen it before but you never know. I had 4 different ways I wanted to start but I think I made the best decision as I believe 2 of them would have gotten me quite a lot of stick (I'll tell what they are in the end A/N) and the last is pretty much always done.**

 **Anyways enough rambling, lets see how my 1st ever attempt at writing a YuGiOh duel goes. (BTW I don't know when Duel Academy was built so since GX starts 10 years after the original series so I read, I'm gonna say it was built a year after the original series.)**

 **LEGGO!**

 **Chapter 1**

In Domino City, a city where a card game called "Duel Monsters" is as big and popular as Football is in England and NBA in the USA, a very important event that only comes around once a year is occurring at the "Kaiba Dome" the "Duel Academy" Entrance Exam.

"Duel Academy" is an elite school built 9 years ago by Seto Kaiba, the 2nd best Duelist in the world and the owner of "Kaiba Corp". It is the number one school for training the next great Duel Monster Champions, and once a year at the Kaiba Dome they host an exam to find the next class of elite Duelists to join the Academy's ranks, and today just happens to be the day for the Exams.

"Next please"

At the Kaiba Dome we find a long line of teens and young adults waiting to get in for the exams, at the front of the line a young man around 16-17 steps up to sign in, he's around 6 foot tall with brown hair and eyes.

After signing in and receiving his exam entry number, the teen nodded to the woman at the desk and entered the arena.

Inside the arena, the teen saw six duel arenas, all with duels currently being fought between men and women in blue coats and teens whom were obviously taking the exam. Seeing as he had to wait for his turn he decided to sit in the stands and inspect his decks and try to decide which one to use.

" **Would Entry number 69 please make their way to Duel field 4. I repeat Entry 69 please make your way to Duel field 4."**

Hearing his number called over the speaker the teen made his way down to the field. On the opposite side of field he found the Duel Procter waiting for him.

"Welcome Duelist, are you ready for your exam duel?" The Procter asked only to receive a nod from the teen, "Then let the Exam Duel begin!" The proctor exclaimed as both duelist activated their Duel Disks.

 **PROCTOR: 4000 UNKNOWN TEEN: 4000**

"I'll take the 1st turn" The proctor said as he drew his 1st hand

"1st I'll summon Cross-Sword Beetle to the field in Attack mode, then I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn. Now show me what you've got Rookie."

 **Proctor: 4000 LP, 2 face down spell/traps, Cross-Sword Beetle**

The teen just continued to stare at the proctor before drawing his card:

 **Teens hand: Volcanic Recharge, Terraforming, Solar Flare Dragon, Ordeal of a Traveler, Solar Flare Dragon, Robbin' Goblin**

The teen grinned at his hand and spoke for the 1st time "First I'll activate Terraforming to choose a field spell in my deck and add it too my hand." Going though his deck the teen found and picked out "Molten Destruction" "Then I'll activate the field spell I chose, Molten Destruction, which Increases the Attack of all Fire monsters by 500 points but decreases their Defense by 400 Points, then I'll summon my Solar Flare Dragon in attack mode."

 **"Solar Flare Dragon: 4-Star, Fire, Pyro, ATT 1500+500=2000 DEF: 1000-400=600"**

"Now I'll Attack your Cross-Sword Beetle with my Solar Flare Dragon!" The teen declared.

"Before you can complete you attack I activate my Quick-Play Spell Mystical Space Typhoon, too destroy your Molten Destruction" The Proctor said as he activated his spell.

 **Solar Flare Dragon: Attack 2000-500=1500**

 **vs**

 **Cross-Sword Beetle: Attack 1800**

The teen watched with a small frown as his Dragon was destroyed by the Proctors beetle, losing 300 LP.

"I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn."

 **Teens hand: Solar Flare Dragon, Volcanic Recharge**

 **Teen: 3700 LP, Proctor: 4000 LP**

 **Field: Teen Two face-down spell/traps, Proctor: Cross-Sword Beetle, one face-down spell/trap**

The Proctor draw a new card into his hand.

"I'll play a second Cross-Sword Beetle in Attack mode and Attack your Life Points directly." The Proctor declared.

"I'll activate my trap "Ordeal of a Traveler!" Now if you want to complete your attack you'll have to choose one card in my hand and guess weather it's a Spell, Trap or Monster card, if you guess right you can continue your attack but get it wrong and your monster will get sent back to your hand." The teen said with a smirk on his face.

The Proctors eyes widen slightly at the Trap card the rookie activated then looked at the teens hand, trying to decide which card to choose.

"I choose the card on the left and guess a spell card" The Proctor said. The teen showed the card to the Proctor.

"You guessed wrong, It's the trap card Volcanic Recharge, that means your Cross-Sword Beetle is sent back to your hand." The Duelist said bringing a small scowl to the Proctors face.

"Don't forget I have another Cross-Sword Beetle on the field, Attack his life points my Beetle." The Proctor said, not noticing the smirk still on the teens face.

"It seems being a Duel Academy Proctor doesn't mean you know everything about Duel Monsters, my Ordeal of a Traveler is a Continuous Trap, so every time you attack you have to guess a card in my hand first. So make your choice the left card or the right one?" The teen says in a confident voice.

"Ha! You think that will save you? I know the left card is a trap now so I obviously choose that!" The proctor says with a cocky grin, only for his eyes to widen in shock when the teen reveals the card to be a monster.

"Are you really that stupid? Of course I'm going to shuffle the cards around in my hand after Ordeal of a Traveler, I just happen to wait until you weren't paying attention to swap my monster and trap card around in my hand." The teen said, angering the Proctor.

"You got lucky kid, but you won't get me with that card again, I activate Swords of Revealing light, stopping you from making an attack for three turns. Now I end my turn.

 **Teen: 3700 LP, Proctor: 4000 LP**

 **Field: Proctor, Face-up Swords of Revealing Light, 1 Face-down spell/trap, Teen: Face-up Ordeal of a Traveler, 1 face-down spell/trap**

The teen doesn't reply to the Proctor and draws his next card.

 **Teens hand: Solar Flare Dragon, Volcanic Recharge, Burning Land**

"I summon another Solar Flare Dragon in attack mode and end my turn, which activates my Dragons special ability. During each of my End Phases, if I have Solar Flare Dragon face-up on the field you lose 500 Life Points." The Proctor grits his teeth as he loses Life Points

 **Teen: 3700 LP, Proctor: 3500 LP**

 **Teens Hand: Volcanic Recharge, Burning Land**

 **Field: Teen, Solar Flare Dragon, Face-up Ordeal of a Traveler, 1 face-down spell/trap, Proctor: Face-up Swords of Revealing Light 1/3, 1 Face-down spell/trap**

"My turn, hope you're ready rookie."

"Since you have that annoying Trap card in play I think I'll play a monster in face-down Defense mode and end my turn."

 **Teen: 3700 LP, Proctor: 3500 LP**

 **Field: Teen, Solar Flare Dragon, Face-up Ordeal of a Traveler, 1 face-down spell/trap, Proctor: Face-up Swords of Revealing Light 1/3, 1 Face-down spell/trap, 1 Face-down Defense monster**

 _"Strange, he shouldn't have to worry about my trap card because his swords of revealing light will protect him from being attacked for another two turns, that means that face-down monster has some sort of effect that will help him or hinder me. I'll have to be careful"_ The teen thought to himself as he drew his next card.

 **Teens Hand: Volcanic Recharge, Burning Land, Stray Asmodian**

"I'll set one monster face-down in defense mode, then I'll activate my Burning Land Spell, which inflicts 500 points of damage to a players Life Points during their Standby Phase, lucky for you this effects me as well, with that I'll end my turn, once again activating my Dragons special ability, taking away another 500 of your Life Points."

 **Teen: 3700 LP, Proctor: 3000 LP**

 **Teens Hand: Volcanic Recharge**

 **Field: Teen, Solar Flare Dragon, Face-up Ordeal of a Traveler, 1 face-down spell/trap, 1 face-down defence monster, Proctor: Face-up Swords of Revealing Light 1/3, 1 Face-down spell/trap, 1 Face-down Defense monster**

"Looks like it's my turn again" The Proctor draws his next card, losing 500 Life Points as he does.

 **Teen: 3700 LP, Proctor 2500 LP**

"First I'll summon my Chainsaw Insect in attack mode, then I'll Flip Summon my Man-Eater Bug which activates its special ability allowing me to destroy your Solar Flare Dragon!" The Proctor says as his Bug destroys Solar Flare Dragon.

Now Chainsaw Insect attack his face-down monste- "Not so fast! This time I will activate my Ordeal, now choose a card" The teen said, interrupting the Proctors attack.

"I'm going to choose the right card, and I declare it to be a trap!" The Proctor says, the teen shows the card, revealing his Volcanic Recharge.

"Ha! I guessed right! Chainsaw Insect finish your attack!" The Insect attacked the face-down monster revealing "Stray Asmodian".

 **Chainsaw Insect: Attack = 2400**

 **vs**

 **Stray Asmodian Defense = 1700**

"Say goodbye to your monster, Lucky for you my Insects effect allows you to draw a card." The Proctor says allowing the Teen to draw a card.

 **Teens Hand: Volcanic Recharge, Fire Trooper**

"Well destroying my Asmodian activates its effect as well, giving us both 800 Life Points." The teen says as both their LP counters go up.

 **Teen: 4500 LP, Proctor: 3300 LP**

"Why thank you for the generosity rookie, I hope you'll forgive me for not being as generous and still attacking your Life Points with my Man-Eater Bug!" The Proctor declared, expecting the Teens Ordeal to activate, but was shocked when his Bugs attack succeeded, taking away 450 of the teens Life Points.

"Why didn't you activate Ordeal of a Traveler rookie? You could've saved yourself 450 Life Points!" The Proctor asked in confusion.

"I'd rather take the hit then risk sending your Man-Eater Bug back to your hand, letting you place it face-down again." The teen said with a smirk.

"Grr fine your loss, I end my turn."

 **Teen: 4050 LP, Proctor: 3300**

 **Field: Proctor, 1 face-up Attack Chainsaw Insect: 2400, 1 face-up Attack Man-eater Bug: 450, 1 face-down spell/trap, 1 face-up Swords of Revealing Light 1/3, Teen: 1 face-up Ordeal of a Traveler, 1 face-down spell/trap**

"Fine my turn." The teen says, losing 500 Life Points due to Burning Land.

 **Teen: 3550 LP, Proctor 3300**

 **Teens Hand: Volcanic Recharge, Fire Trooper, Raging Flame Sprite**

I'll set one card in Defense mode and end my turn."

 **Teen: 3550 LP, Proctor: 3300**

 **Teens Hand: Volcanic Recharge, Raging Flame Sprite**

 **Field: Proctor, 1 face-up Attack Chainsaw Insect: 2400, 1 face-up Attack Man-eater Bug: 450, 1 face-down spell/trap, 1 face-up Swords of Revealing Light 2/3, Teen: 1 face-down Defense monster, 1 face-up Ordeal of a Traveler, 1 face-down spell/trap**

"Time to end this rookie, better luck next year." The Proctor draws and loses 500 Life Points.

 **Teen: 3550 LP, Proctor: 2800 LP**

"I'll summon my Cross-Sword Beetle, then I'll attack your face-down monster with it!" "Not without guessing a card in my hand first" The teen interrupts again.

"Grr I'm starting to really hate that card, fine! The one on the left is a spell card." the Proctor declares in frustration. The teen showed the card, again it was Volcanic Recharge then shuffles his hand once again.

"DAMMIT! FINE CHAINSAW INSECT FINISH WHAT MY BEETLE STARTED!" The Proctor yelled in anger, only to get even more frustrated when his opponent activated Ordeal of a Traveler again, "Your right card's a trap!" The teen showed the middle card revealing Raging Flame Spirit.

"HOW HAS THAT CARD NOT BEEN BANNED?! IT'S TOTAL BS!" The Proctor yells in utter rage as his Chainsaw Insect is sent back to his hand. Taking a breath to calm himself down, the Proctor continues his turn.

"I won't attack with my Bug since it has low attack points and your face-down monster most likely has a higher defense, so I'll set one card face-down and end my turn. Your move"

 **Teen: 3550 LP, Proctor: 2800**

 **Field, Proctor** : **1 face-up Attack Man-eater Bug: 450, 1 face-down spell/trap, 1 face-up Swords of Revealing Light 2/3, Teen: 1 face-down Defense monster, 1 face-up Ordeal of a Traveler, 1 face-down spell/trap**

The teen Draws his next card, again losing 500 Life Points.

 **Teen: 3050 LP, Proctor 2800 LP**

 **Teens Hand: Volcanic Recharge, Raging Flame Sprite, Salamandra**

"I'll set one card face-down in defense mode, then I'll Flip Summon my Fire Trooper. Next I'll activate my Troopers Special Ability: When I summon my Flame Trooper, I can send it straight to the Graveyard and deal 1000 points of damage to your Life Points, then I'll set one card face-down. Now I end my turn, ending your Swords of Revealing Light." The teens finishes his turn.

 **Teen: 3050 LP, Proctor: 1800**

 **Teens Hand: Salamandra**

 **Field, Proctor** : **1 face-up Attack Man-eater Bug: 450, 1 face-down spell/trap, Teen: 1 face-down Defense monster, 1 face-up Ordeal of a Traveler, 1 face-down spell/trap**

"Time to end this, Draw!" The Proctor draws and thanks to Burning Land loses 500 Life Points.

 **Teen: 3050, Proctor: 1300**

"I'll Activate my "Nobleman of Extermination" which lets me choose one face-down spell or trap card and remove it from play, and I'll choose your face-down card." The Teen removes his face-down Robbin' Goblin from play.

"Since it was a trap we both have to remove all copies of the same card from play, so if you have anymore do so now." The teen shook his head letting the Proctor know he didn't have anymore Robbin' Goblins in his deck.

"Now I'll re-summon my Chainsaw Insect in attack mode and since I'm assuming that's your Raging Flame Spirit face-down I'll attack with my Man-Eater Bug." As the Bug attacks the Teen again activates the effect of Ordeal of a Traveler.

"I swear I'm going to kill whoever came up with the idea of that card. Since there's only one card left in your hand I'm going to guess trap." The Teen revealed the card to be Salamandra,

"Heh fine by me, now I know what card is left in your hand, so even if you activate your annoying trap card my Insect will still destroy your face-down card, now attack my Chainsaw Insect!" The teen didn't bother activate his Ordeal of a Traveler, leaving his face down Raging Flame Sprite to be destroyed by the Chainsaw Insect, which allowed him to draw a card.

"With that I end my turn." The Proctor said, his confident grin returning.

 **Teen: 3050, Proctor: 1300**

 **Field, Proctor: Chainsaw Insect attack mode: 2400, 1 face-down spell/trap, Teen: 1 face-down spell/trap, 1 Ordeal of a Traveler face-up**

The teen drew a card, losing 500 Life Points but gaining a confident smile. "Time to end this Proctor."

 **Teen: 2550 LP, Proctor: 1300 LP**

 **Teens hand: Salamandra, Final Flame, Solar Flare Dragon**

"HA! You must be even more stupid then I thought kid! There's no way you've drawn a card strong enough to destroy my monster AND Life Points that you can summon now!" the Proctor said whilst laughing.

"you're right, I haven't drawn a card that will allow me to do that...I've drawn TWO cards that will allow me to end this duel without needing to destroy your Insect!" The teen exclaimed, with a slightly sadistic grin, shocking the Proctor.

"I play the spell card Final Flame, which deals 600 points of damage to your Life Points, then I summon my last Solar Flare Dragon, which as you know at the end of my turn will deal 500 more points of damage to your Life Points! which will leave you with just 200 Points left! I end my turn." The teen says, the grin never leaving his face.

 **Teen: 2550 LP, Proctor: 200 LP**

 **Teens hand: Salamandra**

 **Field, Teen: Solar Flare Dragon Attack mode: 1500, 1 face-down spell/trap, 1 face-up Ordeal of a Traveler, Proctor: Chainsaw Insect attack mode: 2400, 1 face-down spell/trap**

The Proctor stands deathly still, a look of shock on his face, before a smile slowly formed and he burst out in full blown laughter.

"HAHAHA! Did you fail in math rookie!? I still have 200 Life Points left! I thought that combo was meant to finish me huh?!" the teens grin only grew.

"Yes you have 200 Life Points left, but did you forget my Burning Land card? Once you've drawn your card and enter your Standby Phase you'll lose the rest of your Life Points, leaving me the victor." The teen explains as the Proctor drew his final card.

The Proctor froze in shock, his eyes so wide they looked like they would fall out of their sockets. His cards fell out of his hands as his LP counter hit zero.

"B-b-b-but h-how? How did I lose when you didn't pull off a single successful attack on me? How is that possible?!" the Proctor stuttered out.

"That is what this deck is designed for, I named it the "Burn Deck" since it burns away at my opponents Life Points. It was a good duel, the draw didn't look like it was going to go my way until the very end there, thank you for the good duel." The teen said as he approached the Proctor and stuck his hand out for the Proctor to shake.

The Proctor stared at the young mans hand for a second before grasping it in a handshake. "You'll go far kid, what's your name? I never read it as I don't learn applicants names unless they pass the Exam." The Proctor asked curiously.

"Huh, I was wondering why your weren't going all fanboy, most people do when they know my name, kinda glad for that to be honest." The teen said with a slight smile.

"My name's Tony...Tony Wheeler."

 **Chapter End!**

 **A/N: Holy fecking shite that was long (I say long it'll only be like 3000 words knowing my luck.) I tell ya writing a duel was harder and longer then expected, hence why it took a day longer to post (2 technically since it's 1:56 A.M on the 1st as I write this A/N.)**

 **Please let me know what you think, did I write the Duel well? Was the set up good or confusing? Was the duel believable, stuff like that.**

 **Yes Tony Wheeler, as in related to Joey and Serenity Wheeler, was thinking of a way to relate him to the original cast, was going to go for Yugis Cousin but I thought that one was TOO close to home, Kaiba was too predictable so I went for something else that I didn't think had been done before. How he's related to Joey will be revealed next chapter, hope that his identity wasn't really predictable (although my cover pic for this might make it more obvious, had to choose it though, was looking at Joeys eye colour and I saw the pic and thought it was just great lol.)**

 **Now for those of you who are curious about my other ideas of starting this fic out here are the ideas:**

 **1st: Typical battle Dr Crowler**

 **2nd: Battle Jaden instead of Crowler due to you both being late to decide who will join Duel Academy (Knew I'd have a lot of people angry about that so I ditched the idea quick.)**

 **3rd: Battle Bastion for his place in the Academy (dropped for the same reason as 2 but really considdered it as I'm not a fan of Bastion and I didn't really want him involved in the fic so don't be surprised to see a lack of him in the fic.**

 **Well there you have it, let me know if I made the right choice out of the 4 as I'm interested to know what you all think. I also removed the Proctors hand on this but I have another version saved with his hand left on, I didn't see the point in keeping it since the only benefit I saw was more words for the word count, but if you prefer the Proctors hand to be shown then I'll re-post the one with the hand if I get a lot of people asking.**

 **Don't forget about the pairing poll! I'll probz end it just before the Shadow Riders arrive so yeah vote.**

 **Till next time!**

 **HOLLOWTGH OUT!**


End file.
